wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Poverty
Poverty is a place where "the poor" live, both physically and in the very depths of their black, black souls. Geography Located near Crystal Fountains, Poverty is a fair and bright land, where the sun shines everyday and wind is non-existant, making precipitation in Poverty scarce. Trickling down the rocks of Poverty's only mountain, the Big Rock Candy Mountain, are alcohol streams which feed the many lemonade springs. These tributaries flow into the numerous whiskey and stew lakes. Flora and Fauna This diverse land is home to many species: * birds * bluebirds * bees * rubber-teeth bulldogs * hens that lay softboiled eggs * handout bushes * cigarette trees Economy Poverty has a railroad-based economy. The majority of povertarians work as breakman or hobos. What makes Poverty's railroad industry unique is that one occupation is reserved for the handicapped: "railroad bulls". Law enforcement also extends employment to the many parapalegic. Prior to the railroads, Poverty's economy was agricultural-based, with many fruit and hay farmers. Soon after the railroads began, sock manufacturing was introduced. The close of the sock era came quickly, however, after an emotional and polarizing trial that ended with the hanging of a notorious inventer. Hat-making soon took sock's place. Prison Economy Poverty is essential for a strong Prison Economy Tourism Most people who live in Poverty choose to do so, but within the last 12 years, a tourism industry has boomed. Guides offer weekend-long excursions allowing visitors the chance to fully experience turn-of-the-century railyards, whose empty boxcars dot the landscape. These tours come complete with authentic campsites, and tours of the tin jails popular at the time. Solution Luckily Real Americans and the free market found a solution to The Poor, make poverty illegal, send the poor to jail. That way the prison economy will flourish and the poverty issue will fix by itself. See Also * Book A Tour Today! External Tube * HHS Poverty Statistics * 2009 Poverty Statistics * Official Web Tube! * The High Cost of Poverty: Why the Poor Pay More See!! They do have money somewhere!! * How the Poor are scamming Real Americans from their hard earned money!! * Even the Gays dont like poor people! *Poverty to be Criminalized: Real Americans Cheers! *Poor People demanding more free money *Is is against the Law to be Poor *The Poor continues to such the tit of the Rich *See! The Poor are the cause of AIDS! *The Poverty-Islam Connection: How Poverty is a Threat to America *Poverty Disease strikes America *Poverty more dangerous than terrorism? You lie! *UK finds finances final solution for the poor problem *Liburals predict a new wave of poor people to invade our gated communities *Poor People continue to fail to understand the importance of the Free Market *Republicans criminalizes poverty! *Industry discovers that the poor are an exploitable resource *Homeless steals from tax payers *Poor people too lazy to eat *Poverty continues to spread in America *Lazy poor people refuse to share more of the sacrifice *Poverty Today: Liberal Myth *The Myth of Poverty: We are all rich! *Poor people refuse to pay taxes! They want free stuff! *The Evils of Redistribution of Wealth *How poor people waste their votes *How Poverty is a crime that needs to be punishable by law *America to export poor people *Poor crazy lady demands socialism *Poor children are getting too fat! *Poor people refuse to pay their fair share *The Poor: New economic renewable resource?